<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mcyt prompts by mvlleen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620647">mcyt prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvlleen/pseuds/mvlleen'>mvlleen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dark SBI, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Overprotective, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, all sbi content is platonic yall, i think i understand how tags work are you proud of me, sbi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvlleen/pseuds/mvlleen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(mostly sbi and dnf content here) </p><p>hey, these are prompts that i may or may not write in the future, but i really want to see what other people would do with them! so if you’re interested, feel free to write something based on any of these :)</p><p>also quick warning that almost all of these are quite dark, as the nature of most the things i write.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hey so uh, prompts, am i right? </p><p>if you want me to write a prompt on a certain character, relationship, or au just comment it here and ill most likely think up a prompt for it, that’s all, love y’all!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the tournament (dnf)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>royal au bb</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream is the ruler of a huge kingdom, not only for being one of the most successful kingdoms in the world, but one of the most bloodthirsty, the king constantly looking for new wars to fight and new lands to concur. He holds a tournament inside the kingdom walls every now in then, trying to scout out new guards, warriors, and what not. </p><p>George is a mercenary who travels with his good friends Sapnap, Ant, and Bad. The four of them enter the competition while in the kingdom, just looking for some extra money, not even realizing the king would be there. </p><p>Dream falls in love the moment he sees George win, the skilled archer smiling tiredly while trying to catch his breath. Dream immediately greets him afterwards, offering him a position in the high guard (where the brunet would be closet to him), which George politely declines, not too keen on working full time for a royal, specifically one as violent as Dream is rumored to be. Dream won't take no for an answer though, stopping at nothing to get the archer to work for him.</p><p>Ending idea 1 - <br/>George ends up agreeing to work in the high guard after Dream also extends the same offer to his friends. He realizes through the first week of working for the king that Dream treats him very differently than his friends, or any guard for that matter. Having him almost always positioned right next to him while he's walking, signing papers, or unfortunately watching the king do some some not so pleasant things to criminals. </p><p>He also notices how his friend's stations are always the furthest from the king and how his bedroom is not next to the rest of the guards, but across from the king's instead. When he asked about those things the king just responded, "It's what I see fit, different people with different skills are better at different jobs." and, "Oh, just for emergencies, so you can help me at night if needed." But George felt as if it was the other way.</p><p>Eventually he gets word of his friends going missing, which was odd since they were in the most secure place in the whole kingdom. Dream said he was working his hardest to find them, but something made George doubt that. Up to you whether George "finds out" what happened to his friends or not.</p><p>Ending idea 2 - <br/>George completely refuses and plans to leave the kingdom with his group the next day. The morning of his planned leave he was woken by the door at the inn he was at being slammed open, saying he was being arrested and proceeding to roughly drag him out of the room.</p><p>The archer ends up in jail, his friends try and bail him out but they quickly learn that's not how it works in this country. Dream visits George and tells him he can get him out of prison if he joins the guard, which George will most likely decline, at least at first. Something bad will happen, probably some guards or other prisoners (which may or may not have been hired) roughly beating him up, leaving him bleeding on the floor, and like some guardian angel in swoops Dream, scooping the brunet up in his arms and nursing him back to health. </p><p>After that George finally decides to join Dream, mainly because the king told him his friends left him in fear that they might be thrown in prison as well (they were most likely killed). Whether or not "joined" means him becoming a high guard like originally planned or just becoming his husband (the other king), or both. </p><p>Ending idea 2.5 -<br/>Same as ending 2 except the boys (his friends) break him out and get away. </p><p>Bonus! You could also make this a soulmate au where Dream reached out to George because during the contest he saw George's soul-mark (which matched his).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the tournament (sbi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is lowkey just different version of the dnf one before this, they're like, extremely similar, minus a few changes, so yeah, if you like writing or reading sbi more than dnf this ones for you. (biggest difference is imma be writing this as a soulmate au)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>reminders that this is platonic!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Antarctic Empire is known as the most powerful kingdom in the world, especially for its concurring and war strength. It's King, Philza, is extremely smart and level headed, an ideal ruler for a kingdom. His eldest son, Prince Technoblade, is the main general of the army, naturally gifted in all aspects of pvp, easily leading his men and women to victory. And finally, Techno's younger twin, Wilbur. Wilbur is a musical prodigy, as well as extremely charismatic, while his brother brings destruction to their enemies, he brings prosperity to their people, letting their country hit a golden age of evolution. </p><p>Every now and then tournaments are held for the people to compete in. While yes, the prize money is nice, but the real reason why so many enter is to be noticed by the royals, hoping to be selected to join the High Antarctic Guard. </p><p>When Tommy, a mercenary, and his rag tag group of misfits (Deo, Blitzel, and Wisp) snuck into the kingdom to try and see if they could steal some shit, since the kingdom was known for its riches, they decided to enter the competition, easy money is all. Though what none of them knew when they enrolled in the tournament, is that the royals would be there watching, and especially not that those royals happened to have matching marks to the ones on Tommy's skin. (Extra points if you include a scene of Tommy arguing to get in with the event manager since he's "too young") </p><p>The three royals are frozen as the crowd cheers for the four victors, but their eyes are not on the four in the center of the arena, only one particular blond in the group. In the last fight Tommy got into he took off his jacket, as while it was still icey cold outside, he was sweating like crazy, revealing his soul-mark. </p><p>After that the royals immediately demand that the guards bring the young boy to their palace. </p><p>Tommy refuses to stay, not saying it, but being down right terrified of what are probably the three most powerful men in the world. But they refuse to take that as an answer, locking him up in a room somewhere, visiting him as much as possible. They eventually allow him to roam around the castle, as long as there is at least one of the three with him. </p><p>It could end with him either excepting it (and possibly training to join the guard in the future?), or running away with his friends after they sneak in and break him out. Or, they attempt but get caught, and Tommy is forced to watch his friends get executed, then is locked back up in his room, with higher security this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the spirit world (tommy and wilbur)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>basically tommy visits dead wilbur in the spirit world and wilbur doesn’t want him to leave.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This takes place a couple days after Tommy betrays Techno and joins Tubbo and the others to try and defend L'manburg. </p><p>They start to feel a little helpless until one of them finds something very useful in the ruins of Pogtopia, Wilbur's diary. The diary is mainly insane ramblings and what not, but they do find one thing particularly useful. Written in the journal, only a few days before his death, that he did not place all the explosives in L'manburg, in fact he only placed about half of it, hiding the rest else where, just in case. </p><p>They decide that they need to know where the hidden tnt is, knowing it could be the difference between winning or losing. A mass amount of research is started, trying to find out where on earth it could be, but also trying even harder on how to revive Wilbur. While they don't figure out how to bring him back, they do find out how to bring someone to him, a ritual to send an alive spirit to the after world. Though there are a few complications. </p><p>One, the person being sent has to have a strong emotional bond with the soul they are trying to visit. Two, to be go back to the overworld, you have to be sent back by the spirit in question which your trying to contact. And three, if you are in the afterlife for more than a week, you'll be stuck there for forever. </p><p>Of course, when thinking of who to send, all heads turned to Tommy, his younger brother. Tommy didn't exactly want to confront Wilbur quite yet though, seeing Ghostbur was one thing but the actual out of his mind Wilbur was completely different. As much as he didn't want to face the brunet quite yet, he understood that he had no other choice, as he didn't really want to be the reason why L'manburg was destroyed. </p><p>When the ritual is done Tommy wakes up lost in the unfamiliar plane which is the afterlife, completely disoriented. He runs into a few residents of the spirit world, maybe getting himself into a bit of trouble with them, before a hand is placed on his shoulder and is dragged behind a familiar tall figure who is telling off the spirits he ran into. </p><p>Wilbur seems ecstatic to see the blond, immediately bringing him back to his home, chattering about how his life has been so far in the afterworld. He doesn't seem like the completely gone Wilbur that he saw on the last day of his life, but Tommy didn't miss the insane glint which forever rested in the ex president's eyes.</p><p>While Tommy was happy to be in the presence of his brother again, he can’t help but feel uneasy, not just because of the whole blowing up his home thing, but he keeps not answering his questions. Whenever he brings up the explosives Wilbur says that he doesn’t remember or just straight up switches the subject to avoid the question. </p><p>Eventually Tommy finally stands up and demands that he tell him where the tnt is or just send him home, which much to the horror of Tommy, he refuses to do either. Wilbur then goes on a tangent about how he just lost Tommy, and his only regret of dying was that Tommy didn’t die with him. Tommy immediately darts away, up to you how far he runs, but one way or another, Wilbur catches him and drags him back to his house. </p><p>Ending idea 1 - <br/>Tommy is held in the spirit world for a week, and like the ritual said, at the end of the week he feels his alive form die, much to the pleasure of his older brother. Leaving him stuck with Wilbur for forever. </p><p>Ending idea 2 - <br/>Near the end of the week he either convinces Wilbur to let him go home with the promise they’ll see each other again, or someone in the overworld, probably Tubbo, finds a way to drag him back without Wilbur’s consent. There, they could maybe find the explosives, maybe win the war, it’s up to you. Addition to the ending though, you could make it so you see Tommy finally lose his last life, in whatever way, and is reunited with Wilbur, whether that be a good or bad thing.</p><p>Ending idea 3 - <br/>Similar ending 2 except instead of Tommy dying, Wilbur is revived by Phil and Techno. You could make it a “good” ending where Wilbur apologizes and Tommy may or may not accept it, possibly the family getting back together. Or it could go “bad”, where Wilbur tasks himself with trapping Tommy with him again, perhaps with the help of Phil and Techno this time?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i rewrote this twice because it sounded weird for some reason the first time, but after rewriting it still seems kinda off to me, but idk, who knows.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. your other family (sbi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>basically an au based on the movie coraline where the sbi is tommy's "other family".</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok so theres slight divergence from the movie here, my idea is that they aren't different versions of his real family, and instead entirely different people. also sewing buttons in his eyes still means he'll be stuck there for forever, but it's more of a "stuck here with us forever because we want you as our son/brother" thing and less of a "your soul will be stuck here to suffer for forever" thing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy and his parent's move to a huge house in the countryside, the odd woodland area never seeming to stop raining or being foggy. Their section of the house is pretty small, as different parts of the old pink house are owned by different people. Through moving he meets a crazy man named Alex who runs a "circus" upstairs and a sweet theatrical couple in the basement named Puffy and Niki. Also one day while wondering outside he meets a strange, yet nice boy named Tubbo who apparently lives in a house over the hill. </p><p>While exploring the house, after his parents yelled at him for something stupid, he finds a small door way in the wall of some random room. After spending awhile trying to figure out how to open it he just realizes it leads to nothing but a brick wall, or at least that's what he thought then. </p><p>One night after waking up from a nightmare he finds himself going back to the door, only to find that this time it's open, and it leads somewhere. He crawls through the small doorway and to the end of the weird blue tunnel thats leading him somewhere, and he finds himself.. back in the house? Except the paint on the wall seems brighter, and there's a warm feeling to the atmosphere, unlike the cold one back on the other side of the door.</p><p>He hears soft humming coming from the kitchen, so that's where he goes. He's shocked to find a tall blond man cooking, and horrifyingly, buttons sewn over his eyes. </p><p>The man greets Tommy with a bright smile, introducing himself as his "other father", which makes no sense to Tommy. The man asks for him to go get his "other brothers", which hesitantly, Tommy does, just out of curiosity. He meets a friendly brunet, who also has the button eyes, who is happily playing the piano, Tommy finds himself smiling a bit from the music. And he meets a tall man with long pink hair, and unsurprisingly, the same button eyes. The man is tending to some crops in the huge and gorgeous garden in the backyard, one that Tommy could only dream of having back home. </p><p>They sit down for dinner, Tommy finding himself shockingly getting along very well with his other family. That is until he brings up their eyes, it's not that they seem upset by the question, it's that they seem too thrilled by it, Tommy getting a shock when they tell Tommy he should get them too. </p><p>Tommy leaves the table abruptly in a panic, crawling through the door in the living room before they could even get a sentence out. He goes home and talks to his parents about it, who just roll their eyes and ignore him like usual, but he also tells Tubbo, who also seems to not be all too convinced, but still interested none the less. </p><p>He visits them again a few nights later, regardless of how scared he is by them. He had broken some cheap vase on accident and his parents were yelling at him, throwing things, his father finally slapping the blond across the face when he tried to justify what he did. He runs off into the house of his other family, one side of his face bright red and tears falling down his face. His other family seems happy to see him until they see him sobbing, immediately moving to go comfort him, Tommy missing the "This wouldn't have happened if you just agreed to us in the first place." between all the other words of comfort. </p><p>Ending idea 1 - <br/>Basically almost the ending in Coraline. They trap his parents, he challenges them that if he can find or do certain things they'll either let him go or they get to sew buttons in his eyes. He either wins (with a little help from Tubbo in the end), or he ends up stuck with them for the rest of entirety, buttons being sewn into his eyes. </p><p>Ending idea 2 - <br/>He agrees to them sewing buttons into his eyes, honestly wanting to stay with them forever at this point, them treating him much better than his real family in all honesty.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i kinda would want to make this one into a book, like not a one or two shot thing, like 8 to 10 chapters sorta thing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. locked up (dnf)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dream locking george up in the prison (dream’s not a prisoner in this prompt) cus he’s super overprotective.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey y’all, this prompt is pretty short cus i think if i added anymore it would just be adding unnecessary detail that someone else should be able to think up. also thank you for 300 hits and 30 kudos!! it means a lot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this story, the whole plot with Tommy and Dream’s collection room hasn’t happened yet, and possibly could just not ever happen.</p><p>George and Dream could possibly already be dating, but I see it more as a it’s obvious they both like each other but neither of them have actually confirmed a relationship or not, or just friends without the obvious crush part. </p><p>George wakes up inside the prison one morning, confused as of where he is and how’d he get there, remembering falling asleep in his bedroom. The answer to the question is eventually answered as Dream comes to visit him, stating that he was in fact the one who put him in there. The blond’s explanation is quite simply that George didn’t do anything wrong, and that he was only doing it to protect him, as it is unsafe outside of the prison. You get to decide if the threat is real, like the blood-vines getting out of control or a planned assassination attempt, or if it’s just Dream being super overprotective. </p><p>Possible endings for this one could be George getting out, either Sam realizing Dream’s insanity and letting him go, the eggpire helping him in exchange that he joins them, or maybe Sapnap or another friend just wanting to get him out of there. This could end with either him getting out or Dream (and maybe Sam/Punz) stopping him and bringing him back to the cell.</p><p>Or George is kinda just stuck there and eventual Stockholm syndrome probably. (Just saying this fic definitely had some opportunities for spice, yk)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey rq question for y’all that i’d be super grateful if you guys answered in the comments. in the future would you guys like more dnf prompts or more sbi prompts? or another relationship besides those two (specify what relationship)?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Up for hire (techno and tommy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>where techno is an assassin hired to get rid tommy, but he can't bring himself to murder the young boy, so he takes a different method of getting rid him, by instead taking him home with him. (this is also a possible sbi fic)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you guys sm for 600 hits!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy lives with his roommate Tubbo, not technically legally allowed to be living with no guardian quite yet, but he didn't really have a choice. The blond was kicked out of his home at 16 years old, leaving him all alone in the world, except for his best friend who was more than willing for them to be 'roomies'. Tommy works a part time job to help Tubbo out with the bills, either that be just a grocery store worker or a pickpocketer, or maybe a little bit of both. </p><p>He lives blissfully unaware of the looming threat right outside his window. </p><p>Techno was known throughout the area Tommy lived, people calling him The Blade. He worked for basically anyone who could pay, so his targets were mainly other upper-class people, politicians and business men mostly. That fact didn't stop parents from forcing their children inside much before sunset in fear of the assassin. He was hired not only for his skill, but his well known lack of empathy. None of his hire's had any fear of him backing out from guilt, and neither did Techno. The Blade felt nothing for no one.. until he was tasked with killing Tommy. </p><p>Tommy was a ray of sunshine, seemingly always smiling despite the crappy house he lived in and over all just sucky life so far for someone so young. Emotions overwhelmed Techno, he hadn't felt this much in a long time and he didn't know how to react. </p><p>So when he found himself hovering over Tommy's bed in the middle of the night, knife in hand, staring at the blond who looked so peaceful in his sleep, he decided there was no way he could ever get rid of him. Which of course, led to Tommy waking up in an unfamiliar room.</p><p>Tommy met Techno, panicking because he was seeing the man who kidnapped him, but then absolutely fucking losing it when he figured out it was The Blade. He didn’t quite believe the older man when he said he meant no harm to him, he was The Blade after all. </p><p>(from here you can decide if you want to make this a sbi related story, and you can introduce phil and wilbur) </p><p>Ending Idea 1 -<br/>
Tommy slowly adjusts to the life with Techno. Being a naturally clingy person, that usually got on people nerves, even Tubbo’s, but Techno accepted the blond’s habits with open arms, which as much as Tommy hated to admit, no one had done before. It also didn’t help that Techno actually made quite a bit of money from his job, so he lowkey kind of loaded. </p><p>Tommy finally accepts his role as Techno’s younger brother of sorts. He was finally loved, and really couldn’t ask for more.</p><p>Addition to this ending if you’d like to continue on from there. Someone finds out about Tommy and sees him as the key to getting Techno on his knees and working for them. So they break into Techno’s home while the assassin is working and take Tommy, leaving a hostage note behind. From there let’s just say things don’t go as planned for the people that took the blond, and things get pretty bloody. </p><p> </p><p>End idea 2 -<br/>
Tubbo figures out where he is and comes to take Tommy back. The two of them flee and go under the protection of JSchlatt, who Tubbo had apparently gotten on the good graces of during Tommy’s absence. Your choice from there if Tommy gets his happily ever after or if he’s dragged back by Techno.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. coffee shop (karl + sapnap + quackity)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>basically a coffee shop au gone wrong. karl and quackity work at a coffee shop where sapnap frequents, and the two of them find themselves falling in love with him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tysm for 70 kudos and 900 hits, also thank you lazy_lizzie for requesting this!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap is in college currently, fresh out of high school and little over three quarters way through his freshman year. He wasn’t the absolute smartest since he only got into the decently high-end university through a sports scholarship, so that led to him having to study a lot more than the average student. The place he went to do his studying the most was a small coffee shop on campus which was only a short walks away from his dorm. It was almost always relatively quiet there so he could focus, plus the staff there was always super nice to him. </p><p>Particularly two certain staff members, who almost always seemed to work the same shift as each other. One was a boy with tan skin and black hair, who was right around the same height as Sapnap, maybe a tiny bit shorter. And the other was a friendly brunet who was a couple inches taller than the raven. </p><p>He found himself sharing a little bit of dialogue with them every time he went there, enough to figure out they were both seniors. The raven majored in law, surprisingly, and the brunet majored in film, a lot more fitting than the ladder. </p><p>He’d definitely call the two friends, as he’d probably ask them to hang out if he actually had any time between studying and sports practice. </p><p>Sapnap had very little free time which he had to use very sparingly, he usually opted to use it playing video games or just extra rest time, but when one of his teammates and acquaintances, Dream, asked him on a date after practice, he awkwardly said yes, not really used to that sort of thing. And just so happens what’s the place that Dream picks for them to go? The coffee shop he had became so familiar with the past semester. </p><p>The two sit at a booth and Sapnap is pleasantly surprised to see Karl is the one serving their table. The brunet’s face goes from confused to pure shock when he’s told that the two are not just hanging out, but instead on a date. He barely missed the quick flash of unfamiliar anger in the baristas hazel eyes before he quickly goes back to smiling while taking their order, his skin turning white around his knuckles from gripping the pen and notepad he’s holding so tight. </p><p>Sapnap focuses in on Dream as the blond rants about school and what not, completely not noticing the brunet whispering to the raven behind the counter, and the dark look in Quackity’s eyes as he mixes their drinks. </p><p>Dream and Sapnap finish their date, heading outside holding hands. Sapnap notices he feels a little light headed as he stands, but he guesses that’s just the exhaustion speaking. A little ways into their walk home Dream suddenly collapses, a coughing fit taking over his body. Sapnap worriedly holds his shoulder asking if he’s ok until the blond goes limp in front of him. Sapnap’s heart drops as he shakes Dream, praying that he was ok. He’s so distracted by the state of his friend that he doesn’t hear the footsteps approaching him from behind, or a bat being wound up until it’s swung down and hits Sapnap straight in the head, knocking him out. </p><p>The raven wakes up in what looks like a concrete and brick storage room, boxes piled up against every wall and bags of what look like coffee beans leaned against the boxes. He’s laying chained to a pipe along the wall with handcuffs, a cheap mattress below him. </p><p>While he tries to recall what happened before he fell unconscious, he hears someone- or someones, clattering down the stairs into the dimly lit room. He tenses until he sees two familiar faces, relaxing a bit before calling out for their help. He can’t help but stiffen back up as they smile before walking way too calmly towards him. </p><p>When he asks why he’s here they say that they were keeping him down here so he couldn’t run off with another boy again. Sapnap pleads for them to let him go but they don’t budge, saying it’s for the best that he’s here and that they love him. </p><p> </p><p>Ending idea 1 - <br/>Sapnap is kept in the basement until the year ends, since they’ve graduated they’re able to quit there job and move off campus, bringing Sapnap (willing or non-willingly by that point) with them. Your choice if Sapnap ends up accepting and being happy or if he’s forever upset. </p><p>Ending idea 2 -<br/>He escapes, either by someone coming down there (whether they are looking for him or not) and they get him out of there, or he breaks out himself. They then get sent to jail and Sapnap is free to continue college.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the bit of a long wait, i got a pretty bad cold for a few days, but i guess that’s what i get for spending a few hours in below 30 degrees weather :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. come with me (ranboo + tubbo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>basically ranboo is called to the end by the dragon and is told that he must start serving her, but he can’t quite find a way to leave his (platonic) husband in the overworld.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kinda went out of my usual for this one. ikik im shocked too, writing a not dark prompt for once.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this world, the dragon is able to send a calling signal to all ender creatures, sort of like telepathy almost, but just simple meanings instead of words or sentences though. Ranboo had been told this fact by other endermen he ran into in the overworld, yet he had never heard any of her calls. He assumed that due to being a hybrid he was not wanted by the queen, much like the endermen who seemed curious at first by the boy, but quickly moved on. </p><p>But that assumption was proven wrong one day as he heard an unfamiliar sound echo through his ears, one so comforting and luring he immediately felt himself at the mercy of the simple call, “come home.” it said. </p><p>He almost immediately left then, but was quickly reminded of his bestfriend, or his “platonic husband” as they had dubbed each other. He expected a sound of disproval, or one of letting him go and moving on like many before, but yet again a simple yet euphoric response, “bring him home.” And that he’d do. </p><p>The moment the brunet came home that night Ranboo immediately attacked him with a long string of words that made no sense until Tubbo forced him to breath for a second, then let him continue. Ranboo told him about how the queen had finally contacted him, and that she wanted him home, that he was finally wanted. In mere moments Tubbo’s face went to happy, to sad, to shock as Ranboo told him that the dragon said he could bring him with him. He couldn’t comprehend it. Him? Moving to The End? That wasn’t really a place humans moved to, he wasn’t sure if he was all too fond of the idea. </p><p>Anyways, ways come to ways, and Tubbo is standing next to Ranboo at the outskirts of the main island of The End. Both Ranboo and Tubbo get intense glares as they approach the middle of the island, where the queen is, a bit more eyes on the small brunet human than the hybrid. </p><p>They are both welcomed into The End, the endermen told that the two should be respected as any other resident of the end. </p><p>I don’t have a particular ending in mind, but here’s some scene ideas! </p><p>-Tubbo makes friends with an endermen who travels to the overworld a lot. Tubbo doesn’t speak endermen, nor can he understand it, but they don’t really use talking to interact. I imagine once Tubbo might draw a flower or something and the endermen will bring him a grass block with a flower on it as a gift.</p><p>-Ranboo finally meeting his mom or dad, maybe then introducing Tubbo to them. </p><p>-If you wanna get angsty, someone/someones that they know from the overworld come to kill the dragon, and Ranboo, as a protecter of the queen, has to help her, possibly having to kill an old friend. Tubbo finds out and is very upset, probably not talking to Ranboo for awhile and Ranboo has to beg for forgiveness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(reminders that, if you’d be so kind, maybe kudos??)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. eviscerate (sbi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>basically the vampire sbi living in a castle in the middle of no where, and when a young tommy stumbles into their home one night they chose to adopt him instead of eating him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno, Wilbur, and Phil were all powerful vampires, all being quite feared by the people, at least in their time. The three are simply seen as a folktales nowadays, a scary story to tell before bed to scare a child, but nothing real of course. That'll be what retirement does to you. </p><p>For some reason they chose to retire from the genocides they committed several decades ago, whether that be for some outside reason or they simply just got tired of the tormentor life is up to you. But either way, they're done with the rampages they once did, at least for now. Instead they reside in a looming victorian castle in the middle of no where, feeding on the unfortunate souls that stumble across the dark building. </p><p>One of these people are a young boy named Tommy, who is a young wandering trader who just so happened to take a wrong turn somewhere. The blond was rather new at the whole wandering part of being a wandering trader, not being the best navigator in the slightest. </p><p>He found himself stumbling into a large abandoned looking castle as the outside forces drew him in (rain, snow, wolves, hunger, ext). Though he thought it was abandoned at first, he quickly realizes that the lights have been lit, meaning someone was here rather recently, and probably is still here. He quickly turns to leave, not wanting to face the wrath of whoever's home he had just broken into, only to find that that the door had locked itself behind him.</p><p>When he goes to try and find another way out, he bumps into a scarily tall figure which proceeds to drag him through the halls unwillingly and into what looks to be a living room which was dimly lit by a fireplace. There's three rich looking men there, a man with long pink hair, a golden crown sitting on his head, a brunet with slightly curly hair, and a blond with black bat-like wings. </p><p>He found himself gasping at the obviously not human man, only to find himself realizing that none of them were quite human, all staring at him with glowing red eyes. </p><p>The blond man seems the first to soften a bit, asking his age, all of them tensing a bit when he said he was still a teenager. It's not like they hadn't killed people his age before, it had just been awhile since they had seen someone so young.</p><p>One way or another, they find themselves deciding to keep the boy around, at first only planning for it to be a short while, but quickly changing their minds, easily getting attached to the human boy.</p><p> </p><p>Ending idea 1 - <br/>Tommy sticks with them, not really having an easy way out of the labyrinth like castle, no matter how hard he tries. Perhaps he does get out once but gets injured while outside, so they find him by smelling his blood, immediately saying this is why they wanted to keep him with them, so he wouldn't get hurt. </p><p>(Possible part with vampire hunter Dream?)</p><p>Ending idea 2- <br/>Tommy escapes, possibly killing/severely injuring one of them before leaving by stabbing them with a wooden stake. There he could get help from the vampire hunters, and maybe become a hunter himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i was heavily considering writing this as schlatt and quackity vampire husbands with tubbo, so if you’d rather do that dynamic go right ahead :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. the kings of hell (sapnap + karl + quackity)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sapnap is sacrificed to the god of spring, aka Karl, and the god is unable to bring himself to kill Sapnap, so instead he brings him home with him to the underworld.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap entered a village with his friends while traveling, deciding to stay a few days since there seemed to be a festival going on. A celebration for the god of spring, since fall was coming, meaning the god would leave soon, turning the world to ice. Celebrations like these for the gods were common, it was seen as a way to appease the gods. They hoped that Karl would bless their village with an easy winter before he'd leave.  </p><p>It seemed innocent enough, a festival for the god of spring, no ill intent behind that. But how dare they forget, people could get a little crazy over the gods they worshipped. </p><p>Sapnap wakes up separated from his friends, tied up and laying on many bouquets of different flowers which he would've found beautiful if he wasn't literally tied up next to them. After a few moments of waiting and panicking he is approached by a young man dressed in lavish clothing, the raven doesn’t even realize it was the god of spring at first, he had never seen a god before. Even though he knew they resembled humans, he didn’t expect them to look practically identical. The only give away was his heterochromic eyes, one a beautiful shade of purple and the other a bright teal. </p><p>The raven immediately does what any other person in the right mind would do, beg for his life. He’s not dumb, he knows how these rituals work. He tries his best to stay calm and keep his sentences clear, but that’s a little hard when your life is seconds away from being taken, so he can’t help for all his words to fall out jumbled and panicked, tears threatening to fall. </p><p>Karl takes a look down at the boy below him, he looks around the age that he looks, which Karl obviously is not, being a god. He wouldn’t say the raven looks innocent, definitely not. He looks sort of like one of those mortal heros that are wrote about, like a prince or warrior, just a little more delicate, so more of a prince type than a warrior. He feels some sort of instinct to help the poor boy out and take care of him. God knows how his husband would react to him bringing some random human to the underworld with him, but he decides to do it anyways. </p><p>And thus, right on the last day of summer, he brings Sapnap with him to his main home, the center of the underworld. </p><p>Quackity is extremely happy to see his husband after six months, but is quickly confused as of why there is a human with him. Karl introduced Sapnap, who was still terrified of being in an unfamiliar plain and in front of two gods, one of the three most powerful gods there is at that. Quackity was still puzzled, but he didn’t do anything quite yet, he didn’t understand his husband’s intentions with the human, plus as much as he didn’t like showing it he didn’t want to upset Karl.</p><p>Through the next few weeks of getting to know Sapnap, Quackity understood what drew the brunet towards them. Sapnap was extremely strong willed, even in the presence of those who could condemn him to a life of suffering with just the snap of their fingers, yet he still had that fragility and purity that certain humans had, something practically all the gods lacked, so something neither of the gods saw very often. Not to mention the raven was also quite easy to get along with, despite the obvious fact that he didn’t want to be there.</p><p>It only took a couple conversations between the two kings of the underworld to decide that Sapnap wouldn’t be leaving, and that the two had both become enamored by the human, which solved the never existing issue of jealousy. They welcomed him with open arms to be a permanent resident of Hell. </p><p> </p><p>Ending idea 1 -<br/>Sapnap easily accepts his new role as an immortal. Quackity and Karl treat him with so much respect and love that he would never expect from another human, let another another god. Though he misses his friends, he feels like this is where he fits in perfectly. Spending the fall and winter with both his lovers, and sometimes going back to his home world with Karl in the spring and summer, though of course spending most of the time Karl is in the overworld with Quackity, not wanting to leave the king alone for too long. </p><p>Ending idea 2 - <br/>Sapnap’s friends travel through hell to find him, finally making it to the palace of the kings of Hell, demanding that they let their friend return home to them. Which of course the gods deny, stating that he is safer with them since the last time the raven was with them he almost got killed (yes literally by one of them but that’s besides the point). From there on one of four things could happen. </p><p>One, the gods literally just kill them, not interested in ever humoring the idea of giving Sapnap away. Two, Dream challenges one if them (prob Quackity) to a fair duel, no godly powers allowed to be used, and whoever wins is who Sapnap stays with. Three, a whole Orpheus and Eurydice thing happens (if you don’t what that is just search it up on yt, there’s like a 4 min video explaining it). Or four, a deal similar to the one Quackity made with Karl is made, he may spend some certain amount of months in the overworld with his friends a year, but a certain amount of months a year he must return to stay with them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. oddity (dnf)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a half baked alien au where dream is an alien and george is the human scientist researching him</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the long wait! hopefully updates will be more frequent now that im done with the tests and on break.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George is a scientist who works in a lab on a space ship months away from earth. The lab was made to study forms of life from other planets, which are brought in whenever they land on a new planet. Most of the species are small creatures or bacteria, nothing extremely intelligent as suspected, until a certain creature is brought on board. </p><p>George is put in charge of the human-like alien. The creature has many features that a human would, but on its own has many different features, nor does it quite act like one. He decides to name it Dream. </p><p>Through studying it for days and trying to interact with it through the glass cage it's in, he learns it's extremely adaptable and a quick learner. He brings the creature through simple tests that would be given to a kindergartner, and it solves them surprisingly quickly. This is extraordinary news, as it means they've found what is probably the smartest creature besides humans alive. George keeps increasing the difficulty of the tests, but is shocked to see that it keeps passing them, and not only that, but much quicker than the average human child. </p><p>He almost loses it when it starts to put words together, writing a simple "i am dream, you are george" when he was given a sheet of paper and a crayon. </p><p>Of course the other scientists quickly turn their attention to the creature after that, often coming to talk around Dream's cage to see if he'd do something crazy out of no where again. George won't admit it, but he feels quite bad about the whole thing, it's one this to keep an animal caged up, but to keep a creature who might be as intelligent as him just feels very wrong. The doctors speak about how they plan to take him back to earth immediately, needing to bring him to a new set of doctors who would preform different tests, as much as they hated to get rid of the new, interesting creature. Little did they know, Dream not only learned how to write in english while here, but to speak it as well, so he knew exactly what they had planned for him, and he didn't like it. </p><p>Dream didn't like many things about this ship, for obvious reasons, but he did like one thing, and that was George. The doctor was nice, he'd treat him less like an animal and more like a person, unfortunately he did treat him more like a child than the adult that he was, but he didn't blame him. He was going to get out of there, and a strong sense in him wanted to take George with him.</p><p>From there Dream could escape one of two ways. One, he kills all the scientists aboard (except George of course), and flys the ship back to his home planet, or two, his alien friends heist the ship and free Dream then kill all the scientists, maybe almost killing George until Dream stops them. This is also where you decide if Dream can understand english but can not speak it, or if he can talk to George. </p><p> </p><p>Ending idea 1 - <br/>Dream takes George back to his home planet, and you could continue it from there as George dealing with the culture shock of a new country/planet. Possibly could make a Dream either an important political figure/prince maybe? </p><p>Ending idea 2 - <br/>The ship gets intercepted by backup from earth, getting George back and maybe Dream. There they could continue talking, George maybe even sneaking into the lab Dream is being held in in order to see him. Or George could just completely be cut off of all contact from Dream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>new one-shot coming out later this week, so keep an eye on my page for that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. it’s a heavy crown (sbi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>young prince tommy is forced to become a king at only 15 years old after his parents die, leaving him to fight the kingdom’s current war against the antarctic empire all alone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>y’all, i completely forgot to capitalize while writing this, and im too lazy to fix it, so sorry abt that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tommy is a prince of a beautiful the kingdom and the heir to the throne at a very young age, the only child of the king and queen. their kingdom was not small, but definitely not the largest either. they gained all their power from the resources from the land and the people, their country being one known for peace and prosperity. </p><p>but of course, with power comes jealousy. when the antarctic empire reaches out for a 'treaty' of sorts the kingdom declines, not wanting to be in relations to such a dangerous and violence-known kingdom, which lead to the worst possible effect that could happen, war, war with the kingdom with the largest and strongest army known to man. </p><p>and a few months into the war, a travesty happens, the king and queen fall, the king in battle and the queen by assassination, leaving only one member of the royal family left, tommy. the eccentric young boy knows just about nothing when it comes to ruling a kingdom, let alone leading a war, but he has no choice other than to take the throne or willingly let the kingdom be destroyed. </p><p>though he does the best he could, and honestly if the king and queen were still alive not much would've changed, the antarctic army eventually reaches the main city, bringing the kingdom to an inevitable loss. </p><p>tommy is taken by the army and dragged to where the army is currently stationed in the city. he's brought to the general of the army (technoblade), and the pink haired man is shocked by how young the boy looks, much younger than he expected. he doesn't know quite what to do with the ex-prince, and now also ex-king, so he brings him back with him to the empire, skipping right through the celebration of the army's return and straight to phil, the emperor, he was known to be very wise, so of course he'd know what to do.</p><p>tommy was fully expecting an immediate decision to have his head chopped off, or a life long sentence to be tortured in some dim-lit dungeon until he died from the pain. but he was caught off guard when the intimidating emperor instead offered him a room to spend the night in, confusing the hell out of both him and techno. he was escorted away into some room that he was very well expecting to be cell (which actually turned out to be a very nice, normal room), while the general and the emperor stayed in the throne room. </p><p>phil stated that someone that young who managed to rule a kingdom decently well with no proper guidance had a lot of potential, and he didn't want to just throw that away. </p><p>tommy's confusion only continued as he was called down the next morning, which he expected was going to be finally his execution, but was instead brought to a dining room where the three royals of the empire were already sitting, he was even more shocked when he was asked to sit down and eat with them, were they giving him a last meal or something? but why sit with him? just to rub it even more in his already open wound from the guilt of failing his kingdom. </p><p>he watched in disbelief as they chatted in front of him, acting like everything was completely normal, not like the king of the kingdom they just concurred was sitting with them. </p><p>tommy didn't eat, he felt too ill to eat, plus he didn’t quite trust it, reasonably so. it was strange and kind of sickening seeing such powerful and terrifying beings laughing and joking with each other, occasionally asking tommy a question which he'd respond with a mumble or silence, they didn't seem to mind too much. </p><p>out of frustration tommy finally burst, asking why the hell they were treating him the way they were, to which phil responds quite simply that he wants to keep tommy around, which he doesn't really have much of a say in. </p><p>besides torture, he at least expects them to actually try and put some of his skills to work, you know, after all that is why he’s alive right now, right? well apparently not, as they don’t expect him to do all that much, weirdly. He kind of just follows one of them around whenever they ask. </p><p>whenever he’s with phil, he’s usually just sitting next to him during his meetings or boredly watching him doing paperwork in his office, though occasionally he’ll sit them down to drink tea together, which tommy is very suspicious of drinking. when he’s with techno, he’s again, just watching, he just sits there while he trains or he’s talking to the soldiers in his army, though whenever he’s in the presence of others and walking around, techno seems to keep him on a much shorter leash, tugging the blond closer if he leaves more than a foot away from him. as much as he hates to say he enjoys any of their presences, he does have to admit he likes hanging out with wilbur the most, as most of the time he’s just playing his guitar, which tommy really likes the sound of, eventually warming up enough for the two to share light-hearted conversation as they sit in the garden of the castle. </p><p>tommy is confused by their kindness, he originally thought they hated him, but apparently not. they treat him much nicer than just about anyone else he’s ever met, even his own parents, they were wonderful he just barely saw them since they were do busy. </p><p>they treat him more like a member of their family than a prisoner of war. sometimes he wishes they’d treat him more like a prisoner.. he misses his parents. </p><p>but it seems he’s no long the prince or king of his old home, he’s a prince of the most powerful kingdom in the world, the antarctic empire. </p><p> </p><p>i don’t really have any ending ideas for this one, soooo, just go crazy ig?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ty guys so much for 3000 hits!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. siren’s storm (sbi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>siren sbi and pirate tommy au that ive been meaning to write since i started this book.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wanted to write pirate au, so i wrote pirate au</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was a young orphan boy who lost his parents long ago, leaving him defenseless and completely left on his own. Of course he started thieving, as no one really wanted to hire a child, but luckily enough when he reached the age of eleven, he got himself a spot as the cabin-boy of a pirate ship.</p><p>It wasn’t a nice job in the slightest, but at least he wasn’t completely starving like before. The crew often times kicked him around and bullied him, which he quickly learned to just get away from as quickly as possible, and to try even harder to avoid the crew over all. He did as much of his work as possible over night so he’d have the least amount of contact with the crew as possible, sleeping in a crate in the back of the ship in the day time, occasionally in the crows nest if the crew was out exploring an island or town they had docked at. </p><p>He continued living this continuously miserable life until the age of thirteen, when an unexpected change happened. </p><p>The captain had decided to go into more dangerous waters, where storms frequented more often and there was rumor of evil creatures of the depths, which Tommy obviously thought was stupid and fake, he was thirteen, not a fucking idiot. </p><p>Life became a million times harder for him, as washing the deck was a little hard when bullet like rain was firing down at him every second he left the inside of the boat. </p><p>Though on certain days there would be a surprising calm, they’d come out of no where, sometimes for mere minutes, sometimes for days. One of these times Tommy took it upon himself to randomly take a walk around the ship in the middle of the night, when it was safe, and was shocked to see that the water was completely still. It was beautiful, the way the inky black water lit up in the moonlight, Tommy found himself sitting on the edge of the  boat, admiring the stars which were usually covered by dark gray clouds. </p><p>He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice start humming, he was instantly worried that a crew member had realized the calm and had come to go on the deck much like Tommy, but the blond quickly realized that the beautiful sound wasn’t coming from the ship, but instead the water in front of him. </p><p>He worriedly looked into the sea, wondering how someone had gotten into the ocean, let alone why they were humming. </p><p>Tommy called out rather quietly to the ocean, as to not wake the rest of the crew, asking who was there. The humming stopped for a moment, and Tommy thought for just a second that he was just hearing things, but then he saw a head stick out of the water. </p><p>The blond was stunned, there looking up at him with chestnut colored eyes was a man, a man in the ocean. He was confused for a moment before he let out a gasp, noticing the tail that the man had. It must be a mermaid! </p><p>The brunet laughed and talked to Tommy for a bit, which the blond accepted very easily, not had having pleasant conversation with someone in a long while, maybe meres were just nicer than humans. They talked for awhile until Tommy noticed the sun peaking out from the water-line, which caused him to quickly scramble up and across the deck, telling the mere one last sentence, saying he hoped to see him again. </p><p>A couple days later he found himself waking to a calm sea at night again, he rushed to edge of the boat. Even though he knew it was unlikely, he wished that the nice merman would show up again. </p><p>A mere did show up that night, but not the same one, this one had long pink hair, he stated that he was the brother of the other mere, which quickly made Tommy accept the new friend. </p><p>Unfortunately this time, the meeting was intercepted. He noticed the merman staring intensely behind the blond, Tommy looked around confused, only to be met with a member of the crew standing behind him, holding a bow arrow which was pointed at his new friend. The blond flinched as the arrow shot towards the sea, though the mere quickly dove into the murky water before the arrow could even graze him, not reappearing. </p><p>The pirate panickedly grabbed Tommy by the shoulder, yelling at him. Tommy mumbled confused, staring at the ground until the man told him something that should have been obvious from the beginning. They weren’t mermaids, they were sirens. </p><p>The captain was notified about sirens in the area, and Tommy stopped going onto the deck. Although he never heard about sirens befriending their meals before they lead them into the ocean, but he was sure that’s what they were doing. </p><p>A few days after that, all hell broke loose, the difficult storms they dealt with before turned into full on hurricanes, like the gods themselves were raining hell down on their ship to make them suffer from some heinous crime. It didn’t take the crew long to realize that before then the weather had only cleared up in the middle of the night, when only Tommy was awake. Even though sirens weren’t known to be able to control the weather, it wasn’t hard to put two and two together. The sirens wanted Tommy. </p><p>Tommy was woken with a start when he was dragged out of his crate and up onto the deck where a storm was violently hitting the boat, lightning being the only source of light on the ship. Only moments after he was pushed against the railing of ship, the storm started clearing, seemingly out of nowhere. </p><p>The captain held Tommy half above the water, the blond shaking out of fear, the captain called out to the sirens, asking them to show theirselves. Two heads peaked out of the water, watching with an intense gaze. The captain then offered a trade, the boy for clear weather, which to Tommy’s horror the sirens accepted immediately, yelping as he was dropped into the cold water. </p><p>He was brought to the surface by strong arms, the brunet holding him tight as he struggled. The pink haired man fastened something around his neck. Moments later he was dragged under the water, where he was shocked to find that he could breathe. After a few minutes of them swimming with Tommy in their arms, Tommy found himself nodding off, still tired from being dragged from his sleep, the last thing heard was them talking about some man named Phil. </p><p>He woke he was in some underwater cavern, in a surprisingly comfortable bed. There he met the Phil he heard them talking about, a man with instead of an eel like tail like the other two, tentacles as like to that of a squids. He learned that this man was no ordinary sea octopus man, but a sea witch/warlock. Hence it made sense why they were able to control the weather. </p><p> </p><p>Ending idea 1 -<br/>Tommy finds himself enjoying his life with the three eventually, loving the attention that they had been giving him that he so lacked, as well as positive physical touch, which he never thought he’d feel again. Very quickly after they took him Phil used a spell to turn him into a sea creature just like him, only his tail grew more fish like than the others, pretty golden fins flowing off the side of his tail. Phil explained that he naturally would’ve turned mere or siren from the spell, and his good nature turned him mere. </p><p>He liked learning how to swim with Techno, the siren eventually very reluctantly teaching him some very basic fighting skills. He enjoyed playing with Wilbur in the water, and when he would sing like he had the first night he met him, he had a really pretty voice, he was good at other instruments as well. Phil taught him how to read, as the young boy had never even gotten a chance to learn that in his youth. </p><p>They became like family to him, and no matter what they did and who they hurt, they were his family, the only ones who loved him, and that’s that. </p><p> </p><p>Ending idea 2- <br/>Tommy is rescued by a mermaid who snuck into Phil’s cavern to look for something (could be Niki or someone else), and they bring him with them when they leave, taking him to probably the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, a completely underwater kingdom.</p><p>There he is put under protection of the mere king, and he is finally free to live a normal childhood, or, at least a normal mere-childhood.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the long wait, just sprained my wrist, ikik, im kinda crazy 😜😱❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. teacher’s pet (karlnapity)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>quackity forms an unhealthy bond with two of his teachers, and by the time he realizes he finds that he’s gotten too attached to lose them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don’t usually put warnings besides a basic dark warning at the very beginning of the book, but beware that this prompt includes underage content which should not be romanticized in the slightest.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quackity is somewhat of a delinquent of sorts, the class clown quickly turned into quiet yet violent loner, constantly getting into fights. </p><p>He supposes that's what he gets for having only upperclassman friends as an underclassmen. Freshman year he became friends with three juniors, Wilbur, Techno, and Schlatt. The three of them were delinquents, which is what lead Quackity down the road of originally just harmless troublemaking to pure violence. He definitely didn't get into many fights very often his freshman and sophomore year, only fighting when one of his friends needed help or asked, but now he was left no choice. </p><p>After his friends graduated, he was left with no one else, and the reality of complete loneliness hit him. And he couldn't exactly make friends either, as everyone either was scared of him or just didn't want to be around him. </p><p>He was provoked into fights very often, people wondering how good the last remaining friend of the great Technoblade was. He rarely ever started fights, but he does have a relatively short fuse, so if he hears someone talking shit about him or his old friends he sometimes can't help but snap. </p><p>Things take a turn for the worst when half way through his junior year he's brought with the situation that he either needs to go counseling sessions after school and switch his extra class of coding to some homework help class, or he'll be expelled for his violence and lack of attendance. Despite hating the school, he still does want to graduate, so he very hesitantly agrees. </p><p>First day of the tutoring class he realizes how small the class is, only about eight other students. It's then he also meets his teacher, which he recognizes as the guy who also teaches AP calc, since he's pretty sure some of his friends had him as a teacher senior year, Mr. Sapnap. The laid-back teacher doesn't seem too bad at first, but that opinion quickly changes as he starts going around the room to help the students. When the raven finally gets to the junior he won't leave him alone, constantly trying to help him even though Quackity asks to just be left alone. </p><p>He's very relieved to leave that class, but not so much as he has to immediately go to counseling afterwards. The room is much too neat and nice for his taste, pretty plants and other decorations scattered through the room. There he meets Mr. Jacobs, who is debatably even more annoying. Quackity doesn't want to be there, and he certainly doesn't want other people digging into his private life, so he says absolutely nothing, giving only a shrug and occasional eye roll as the brunet asks him questions about his mental health. </p><p>Throughout the weeks, he unfortunately finds himself growing closer to the two. With Mr. Sapnap after he gets in a fight and instead of the raven dragging the shorter male to the nurses office where he'd get written up, he took him inside his classroom and patched him up himself, scolding the boy lightly, but seeming more worried than upset. With Mr. Jacobs after he mentioned once in a very dull and not thought through response to a question saying he didn't ever eat breakfast, he didn't admit that it was because he didn't have the best home, but the brunet seemed to pick up why pretty quickly. The next day there was a warm cinnamon roll and coffee inside his locker, a small but sweet note from the counselor next to it. </p><p>He found himself making light-hearted conversation with the calculus teacher as he helped him with his homework, as well as finally relaxing in the presence of Mr. Jacobs, telling him about the less deep parts of his life, but never telling too much. </p><p>It felt nice to have friends again, even if it was literally just them being nice to him because it was their job, it still felt nice. </p><p>He noticed one day that the rings that they both wore were the exact same, when he brought it up with one of them it turned out that they were actually engaged. He wasn't exactly expecting it, but he could see it. </p><p>After one particularly rough morning, following an even rougher night, he was forced to go to school after enduring a very bad time a home, he always was able to hide his shitty home life at school, but the really bad days always through him off his groove.</p><p>As much as he tried to hide it, Mr. Jacobs seemed to notice something was off immediately, he talked to him for a bit, hoping to get at least a little clue as to what was going on, but was shocked when the raven instead finally fully broke down, hunching over in his chair as sobs wracked through his body. The brunet quickly switched from confusion to comforting, stepping over to where the student was sitting, gently rubbing his back and shushing him softly, telling him everything was ok. Quackity didn't mean to indulge in the sweet embrace, but he couldn't help himself, he needed it, just this once. </p><p>After that not only Mr. Jacobs, but also Mr. Sapnap seemed to become more possessive over the young raven. Asking him to eat lunch with them, walking with him in the hallways during passing periods, and even picking him up and driving him to school so he wouldn't have to go on the bus where kids would jeer and pick on him.</p><p>The wise side of his brain said that forming some sort of emotional attachment to some random men who just so happened to be his teachers was very unhealthy, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to burden them, he wanted to go back to hating them like before, but it was a bit too late for that. </p><p>Unbeknownst to him, he was falling right into where they wanted him to be, the already weird relationship about to turn into something much worse. </p><p>He starts staying over at their house on weekends so he wouldn't have to be at stuck home all that time, and that eventually leads to most weekdays as well, which leads to their relationship shifting slightly. With everything going on, Quackity was expecting some sort of paternal switch to possibly happen, but was more surprised when things seemed almost.. romantic? </p><p>He brushed aside his thoughts of that since they were already both engaged, but they still bubbled underneath the surface quite often. The way Karl would bury his head in the crook of his neck while they were cuddling sometimes, pressing occasional light kisses to his collarbone, and the way Sapnap would wrap his arms around him from behind sometimes as he was doing random things, pressing his back flush against the shorter male’s back. Sure these things could all be platonic, but they still felt weird. </p><p>But those thoughts in his mind finally bubbled over the brim when one night things went way beyond platonic. But he didn't say anything, he couldn't, he did love them, he just didn't want it to be like this. </p><p> </p><p>Ending idea 1 - <br/>He runs out of the house and finally for the first time since they moved away to New York, he called up Schlatt. He sobs to him on the phone and spills everything that had happened since he left. Schlatt tells him he's stupid for not calling one of them sooner instead of ghosting them out of sadness like he did. Schlatt drives the few hours to where Quackity is and picks him up.</p><p>Quackity finally gets to start a new life at a new highschool in New York, far away from everything that happened before. (Your choice if him and Schlatt actually try and press charges against the two) </p><p>Ending idea 2 - <br/>Quackity isn't sure if he wants their relationship to be romantic, but definitely not sexual, but he doesn't want to lose them, he can't lose another set of friends, so gives them whatever they want. Even if he's unhappy with the way they treat him, the fact that they're just there, and tell him they love him, that's enough to make him stay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ayo, if any of y’all are looking for a fresh new mc skin, my bestie just opened up commissions for skins. go check it out!!</p><p>http://aminoapps.com/p/utygka</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. fanboy (sbi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the sbi are celebrities and tommy is a fan, what could go wrong?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also yall, vv important news, in the next couple of weeks ill be releasing a story, as in like an actual multiple chapter story, not just two chapters like usual.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy had been a fan of the "SBI" since he was a child, as many other kids his age were also. </p><p>They were seen as the most successful family in the world, despite only being a family of three. The oldest of them all, the father, was Philza Minecraft, a famous author and director, said to be the richest director out there, which made sense, his movies were the best in Hollywood. Then their was his first son, Technoblade, following in the arts like his father, but becoming an actor instead, he was the star in practically every blockbuster nowadays. And finally Wilbur, the second son, a musician who had been popular since the moment he debuted, and has only been gaining traction since. </p><p>Everyone looked up to them, wished to be them, so of course, so did Tommy. </p><p>He grew up watching Philza's films, sneaking into theaters to watch them or watching them on Netflix at ungodly hours, usually watching them on Tubbo's laptop during sleepovers. Tommy wasn't all that into books, saying they were a nerd thing until he started reading a book by Phil, he's been sorta a bookworm ever since then, though he'd never say it out loud. </p><p>Of course the same thing went with Techno, the actor started his career young, only at 15 years old or so, when Tommy was 12, so watching Phil's films easily turned into watching his as well. </p><p>Tommy had always loved music, though he was picky about what he listened to, so when Wilbur released his first album he was shocked that he actually liked the boy's music, and actually became his favorite artist on top of that.</p><p>Though despite how much he was a fanboy over the SBI, he knew his boundaries, he wasn't going to get too attached to people he knew were probably never even going to have any interaction with him in the slightest. Even though they took a decently important role in his life, he didn't try and push it beyond that, like going to meetups or participating in their fanbase, he was fine just staying as a simple fan, nothing else.</p><p>Though that rule was forcefully broken one day as a man wearing sunglasses, a face mask, and a ridiculously too large baseball cap stumbled into the small gas-station shop he worked at. His immediate thought was it was a robber, since it wouldn't be the first time this store was robbed, so he kept a tactical eye on the man as he slowly looked around the store. After a couple minutes he got a little anxious and called out that by store policy he wasn't allowed to wear something that covered their whole face, which definitely was not true but he was nervous, and all Tommy knew how to do when he was nervous was lie.</p><p>The person hesitantly took of their mask before  going back to looking through the isles. He was shocked the realize that that was Wilbur, like Wilbur fucking Minecraft. He had heard he was doing a concert in the area, but never did he expect the brunet to show up here of all places. </p><p>The singer came up to the counter to pay for a simple bottle of beer, and two actually ended up talking for a tiny bit. Tommy was still a little shaken up at first, but quickly relaxed throughout the conversation. Turns out Wilbur was a really fucking nice guy, not just playing it up on TV for his reputation, but who knows, he could just be being careful. </p><p>A car honked outside making Wilbur stand up straight, obviously knowing that was his ride, he quickly scribbled something on his receipt before tossing it to the blond and running out of the store. He had left his number on the paper. </p><p>Tommy texted Wilbur the next day and didn't tell any of his friends, still kind of confused from the switch of being a shadow fan to actually texting one of them. </p><p>A few days later they go out to dinner together upon Wilbur's request, also surprising the blond with one or more of his family members. And shockingly again, he gets along creepily perfect with them. He thinks things are over when he admits to being a slight fan of them when asked, but they surprisingly don't seem to mind in the slightest, in fact seeming happy that he was interested in them.</p><p>While he originally thought the dinner might be a one-time thing, just a nice thing to do, but that turns out to not be true very quickly. Occasional texts from Wilbur turn into daily from the entire family, and nice dinners turn into days of hanging out with them, which definitely does not seem like just "a nice thing to do" anymore. </p><p>He definitely doesn't mind though, they were his literal idols, but instead of some unreachable story type figure, they were now a friend, almost like family. </p><p>They were seemingly as perfect as Tommy originally saw on television, but far to quickly, their true colors started to show. They started to become clingier, asking frequently if he would spend the night. When one day they asked him if he could sleepover on a week day he told them he had school the next morning and his school was very far from their mansion, to which they actually recommended he switch schools to some fancy private one close by to their house, even willing to pay for his tuition. </p><p>They started to get meaner as well, finally seeing how nit-picky and snobby they were. They'd talk about Tommy's appearance, anywhere ranging from his hair to his clothes,  following it up by giving him some clothes that cost much more than he could afford, which honestly made him always feel kind of uncomfortable and a little insecure. But they'd also talk about his life, his crappy school, his small apartment he shared with his mom and dad, his family, and even his friends. He didn't like when they insulted Tubbo and the others, especially since they never met them, but they always just brushed off his uncomfortableness. </p><p>Along with that, they became almost possessive over him. Whenever he was around them they'd always keep a tight grip or close eye on the blond, almost as if they were prepared for him to bolt at any moment. </p><p>He thought he could deal with it until their reluctant goodbyes turned into full out refusals of him leaving. Dragging him harshly away from the door and saying things like, "you might as well stay, you have nothing more important to do." </p><p>Tommy's nervousness around them transformed into a deep sense of dread and fear when they'd hit him for the first time. He doesn't even remember exactly what they were arguing about, something about him being upset about how they talked about his friends when he rolled his eyes and cursed at Phil, which lead to a hard slap against the face and stern reminder to never talk to him like that. </p><p>He cried that night, curled up alone in the guest bedroom which had practically become his at this point. </p><p>He started becoming more docile and quiet around them, which they didn't care about at all, practically happy that he wasn't the same bouncing ball of energy anymore, as whenever he acted out with some snarky quip he used to say all the time one of them would put them back in his place, wether that be verbally or physically. </p><p>Tommy barely ended up leaving the house anymore, and only going when he was accompanied by at least one of them. Techno destroyed his phone after they had argued once, so he had no way of contacting his friends or family. Not that he think his parents would care, but he just wished someone would be able to pull him out of this nightmare.  </p><p> </p><p>Extra scene ideas!!</p><p>-Wilbur and Tommy bond over music, since they have similar music taste they recommend bands and songs to each other and Wilbur shows all his new songs to Tommy before he releases them to the public. </p><p>-When they maybe publicly reveal him as the fourth member of the family, he starts having to go go interviews and premiers with them and what not, where the three of them are extra overprotective over him. He often has to cover up bruises with concealer before going to the events in order to not raise any suspicion. </p><p>-He feels safest with Techno because while he's the strongest and lowkey looks and acts the scariest, he's less likely to punish him, so he usually goes to him when he messed something up and knows he can't hide it. </p><p>-Phil babys him quite a bit as both his sons grew up way too fast under the pressure of society, so he likes actually having a son he can treat as a child. And so do Wilbur and Techno, but definitely not as much as Phil.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tommy rlly living the 2016 y/n life</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. fallen angel (sbi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy is a young angel who is exiled from heaven, banishing him to hell, where he meets the SBI (aka the rulers of the underworld).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry i took awhile to post this, ive been kinda busy with my new book for the past couple of weeks. also, if you haven’t checked it out yet, i posted an sbi story based on one of the prompts in this book!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was a young angel who was slightly troublesome but a very talented angel, landing him in the favor of god (aka DreamXD). Many other angels were jealous of him for being so high in ranking at such a young age, but Tommy didn’t mind that. </p><p>The blond lived basically a perfect life, until he was accused of sin. I imagine he either helped a demon he felt pity for, or another angel lied and set him up out of jealousy and made it seem like he did something wrong. But either way, no matter how much Tommy pleads and begs for forgiveness from god, the only mercy he his shown is instead of being killed, he is banished to live the rest of eternity as a fallen angel in hell, alike to another blond angel who had fallen thousands of decades before. </p><p>It shows very quickly that angels were not meant to be in hell. Tommy has to hide his wings as he navigates through the towns and cities of the underworld, it hurts and feels very unnatural, but he doesn’t have much of a choice. Even when hiding his wings, he still very much does not look like the horned demons with tusks and spikes growing out of them, so he is still easily out of place, never mind the fact that most of these demons are like seven to eight feet tall and he’s only around 6 foot. </p><p>He’s looking for either a place safe enough to settle down or a way out of the underworld, certainly not back to heaven, but to the overworld instead. He knows there will be much better. </p><p>A foolish part of him wishes to find another fallen angel, he knows the chances of it are slim to none since most of the few other angels that were banished were probably killed as soon as they got here or are in hiding, but he craves so deeply for the feeling of belonging somewhere, he hasn’t experienced that since he fell. </p><p>He somehow finds himself in the main city of hell, the capital. If there’s an exit out of here, it’ll be here no doubt. Though it’s also the most dangerous place for him to be, being in this close of quarters with so many demons is very scary to him, one wrong shove or trip could lead to him getting eaten alive. </p><p>Through news he hears, apparently there is another fallen angel in the city, and not only is he open about being a ex-angel, he’s considered the emperor of hell. He recognizes the name, of course he does, it’s a name that was taught from birth in heaven, an example of what not to be. Philza, alike to Tommy, was once a close follower to XD, unlike from Tommy, he craved power. The power he got from being so close to god was not enough to him, he didn’t want to be the one closest to god anymore, he wanted to be god. </p><p>He guesses in someway, Philza got what he wished. He was a king now. </p><p>Tommy wasn’t expecting at all that he would very soon meet him.</p><p>Two ideas for how they meet. Either Tommy meets one of the SBI first, maybe on complete accident, or they hear that someone is trying to leave hell and discreetly try and learn about him, or someone finally calls him out for being suspicious and pulls his cloak off, revealing that he’s an Angel. From there either one or all of the SBI step in personally and take him away from the blood thirsty crowd, or guards in the area take him away and to the palace. </p><p>Things can go one of two ways once he is taken in under the SBI.</p><p>Way one is the more peaceful way which I like to call “the smart Tommy way”. Here he is grateful to be taken in, but still wants to leave, so is secretly searching for the portal out of here, which he believes to be somewhere inside the castle. In this option you can either have the SBI try and hide how horrible they are and only let small things slip every now and then when they either get mad or Tommy simply sees something he wasn’t supposed to, or they can just not hide it and Tommy has to just pretend everything’s ok. </p><p>The second way is the honesty more Tommy way, which I like to call “the not so smart Tommy way”. Here openly talks about how much he wants to leave and hates them, as despite being also exiled himself, he still has his god’s words forever engraved in his mind. The SBI in this option can either be patient with Tommy with slight warnings now and again, or just not try and make themselves seem any better to appease to him, literally just saying that they’re demons (and a fallen angel) and that’s what they are like, and Tommy is either going to have to just deal with it or face the consequences for speaking out against them. </p><p>In the end Tommy can either be stuck with the SBI forever or he escapes to earth. </p><p>Extra little thing for the end. If he makes it to the overworld he can be taken in by Sam and/or Puffy, and he makes friends with their child, Tubbo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/31240688">Your Other Family</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveASlightGodComplex/pseuds/IHaveASlightGodComplex">IHaveASlightGodComplex</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>